i want you to belong to me
by Kaylagirl1238
Summary: Bella and Edward were bestfriends.when Bella moves leaving a heartbroken Edward and finds out there at the same college in the same apartment building can friends make them realize their love is back,or is it to late?will Tanya stand in the way of love?
1. So i left

Hey it's my new story and me!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't twilight… at all. Though I do borrow Edward from Bella once in an eternity…I love him…though in no way I own him…

Okay so I don't own anyone.

_Kayla_

********************************************************************

I always knew that he was supposed to be with her. I can dream though, yeah a girl can dream. Too bad that's all it has been and all it will be, a dream. Why can't he love me like her, more then a best friend. I know he doesn't know this but…I love him. More then your best friend should love anyone…I love him, I want him, need him. But I put on a brave face when he's with her, kissing, holding, falling more in love with her so he won't notice anything's wrong. I'm surprised he doesn't know I am deeply and madly in love with him. I swear this year I will move on, me Isabella Marie Swan will either…

Make Edward Anthony Mason Cullen fall in love with me…

Make Edward Anthony Mason Cullen hate me…

Make Edward Anthony Mason Cullen a figure of the past…

Or…

Leave and never see or tell him how I feel. I pick number…I don't know…

That was a week ago…I now know my mom gave me a out…leaving our father in Forks Washington and moving to Phoenix Arizona—nice—sunny—Edward less—Arizona. My mom and me were moving and I still hadn't told him, anything.

_The Next Day_

"Hey Edward guess what?" I asked, as he seemed Tanya less.

"Hey Bells what's up?"

"I'm, I'm moving to Phoenix." he didn't answer—he froze.

Edward POV:

Today was it. Last night I broke up with Tanya to ask Bella if she'd go out with me. I love her too much to not share my feelings with her. I saw her standing by her car, this was my chance, and she looked so beautiful, in peace with the nature around her.

"Hey Edward guess what?" she asked seeming a little sad and nervous.

"Hey Bells what's up?" I asked wanting to kiss her full pouting lips as she looked around not meeting my eyes.

"I'm, I'm moving to Phoenix." I froze—I broke—I died—why—how—I mean she she just can't go, not now, not yet, not when I hadn't told her. Not when she doesn't know I love her…not today. I felt numb like she had stabbed me in the heart, it wasn't her fault, and it was mine. I love her more then a best friend should. Why can't she love me like I like her, more then a best friend. I know she doesn't know this but…I love her. More then your best friend should love anyone…I love her, I want her, need her. I left. I left. I left. I am stupid, a coward, an ass, and the lowest scum on the earth. But really just as my heart was ready it was broken. "Bye I love you Bella." I mumbled as I briskly walked away silent tears came down my face as I got into my car and drove the long route home…the only thing, I didn't want to go to my house. I wanted to go to hers. I loved—love her no matter how far or how long it takes to tell her—one-day I would. I jumped in my car allowing myself one glance back at Bella… she was on the ground of the parking lot with her hands in her face, her back shaking with tears. I couldn't do this anymore. I pulled out to have that image of Bella ingrained in my head. I promised myself on the corner of the school and Richard Conley Avenue that I would see a better Bella, if I had to die to see her smile again, because I love her.

BPOV:

He left—He left—He left—He left—it's—I—broke. I pooled onto the ground my head in my hands sobbing perilously as I did. I ignored the stares of passing students. I was—my heart—broke. I knew he would hate me. I just—I just wish… he didn't. In that moment I promised myself, in the school parking lot, that this would be the last time I cried over Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, the last time…

**********************************************************************

Hey what you think huh huh huh???? Anyway please review to let me know if I should continue. My other stories are still going if you think I should ha… this is my first non-vampire story…awesome…

Oh yea…

Always…

_Kayla_


	2. Reflection on life after Edward

**Hello wow I know this seems as a weird chapter but… to bad.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Lawyer: Do you own twilight?**

**Me: No… **

**Lawyer: Edward**

**Me: yes….**

**Lawyer: what was that?**

**Me: No… But I do love him!**

**Lawyer: I guess that's okay?**

**Stephenie: Yeah it's okay.**

**Me: YEEEEAAAAH!**

**There is part of my trial I lost. **

**No I don't own twilight…or Edward I just love him.**

_**Kayla**_

**________________________________________________________________________**

The last five years have been interesting to say the least. Meeting my best friend besides Edward.

Edward add in dramatic sigh.

I've been thinking about Edward for a bit too much lately.

I mean I always keep in my heart and now I know I left but he left me there and shouldn't I be mad at him right?

I'm the one who should a grudge right?

But I mean I never told him I like him more then a best friend should, so in terms it's my fault?

I mean?

I want?

Awhhh, its times like this were I ponder the real reason I feel like this. I mean I haven't spoken to him since then. And I mean I've dated, but that didn't end well, and I should be over him, right?

One thing I can be sure of is in my heart Edward will always hold a piece of me even if I want to let that piece go. Because I know if I ever saw him again he would have a gorgeous blond girl draped over his arm and madly in love with her. Maybe he married Tanya. But what I'm kidding were only freshmen in college right? But knowing Edward once he fell in love he would get down on his knee and secure the lucky girls hand. I knew this, I understood him, and I wanted him.

So that led me here. Not really knowing what here was or what it entailed, but for my sake and Edwards I had to do this. I had to. So I put on my brave face and walked down the long hallway that would lead me to the most crazy and unbelievable moments in my life. My name is Isabella Marie Swan and today I enrolled into a college in Seattle.

When I think about why I did this I end up empty. So I grabbed the last of my bags and carried them into my new apartment with my best friend Rosalie Lillian Hale. Her brother Jasper Whitlock Hale would be in the apartment next to ours and we had just acquired two more neighbors on each side. They were rumored to be friendly from what Rose and Jazz had told me, but old wounds never heal and I know the last five years started with heartbreak and had made a appearance in the past two.

I mean I guess you could say I loved Jake. Yes, Jacob Black the lost cause that broke my heart again. I remember it clearly. I mean who wouldn't?

I came home and ran all the way to Jakes house. I hadn't seen the car in the driveway but if I did I would have probably never would have thought about it.

I opened the door knowing Jake would be in his room and Billy was fishing with my dad.

I got to that top of the stairs and heard it. It was a loud moaning. I thought—I-I thought he was in pain, but no.

The pain was reserved for me. There is when I saw it. Leah Clearwater, one of my close friends, on top of my boyfriend, Jake. Riding him. I ran all the way home and called Rose. She and Jasper came and got ice cream and watched the gayest chick flicks while Jasper told me he would kill Jake.

So that's where it left me, a silently suffering writer enrolled with my two best friends and hopelessly wondering about my past loves as I fell on the couch. This Year, hopefully, would let me forget my past and embrace my future. Welcome to Seattle U. Great (add on heavy sarcasm).

So that's just the last couple of years check u hate it :P anyway love reviews!


	3. i know just dont kill me until u read

Hi guys, as you know I haven't updated in a while…. This wasn't because I decided I didn't want to write anymore, as one of you know a couple months ago I was in a car accident in this accident my seat belt was cut and my head went through the windshield of my dad's for flex… I have been in and out of the hospital for months and was in a coma for a month after the accident, this prevented me from writing any of my stories, sooo I am sorry for the not updating and not replying to reviews starting next week ill start replying and updating… in a review can you tell me what story you would like to see me finish first. The Princess of Volterra in counting I will write a better end/extension sooo thank you I love all you guys and im ready to get back to writing! So review and tell me thanks!

KAYLA 


End file.
